The NekoGami Fikes
by Daughter-of-Sparda 98
Summary: What happens when Yato, Bishamon and Kofuku turn into cats? May be a bonus chapter, haven't decided. Chapter 1 - 4/13/17 Chapter 2- 4/26/17 Chapter 3- 6/26/17 Author Note 8-16-17
1. Prologe Part I

Chapter 1:

Prologue--

Yato, Bishamon, and the Poverty Goddess, Kofuku was finishing their latest job on phantom hunting when a strange cat-like type one appeared.

"Get ready to cut the back paws and the tail, Yukine." said Yato as he was charging toward the targets, with Sekki slicing them effectively.

In the opposite direction where the blonde War God, Bishamon was summoning her twin handguns.

"Veena, have Kazuha and Karuha aim for the front paws and the head. Locking on now. Fire!" Kazuma shouted and the lady shot the twin guns perfectly aiming for the designated phantom body parts.

Meanwhile the pinkette goddess was doing her best to help the other two by attacking whatever she could without causing another vent opening by accident.

But before it exploded it shot out magic to change nearby humans to cats. However, the only way to turn them back to normal is for the person they love to kiss them and say those three fragile words.

The three finally defeated all the phatoms including the powerful cat like one, now worn out to go back home, they sat down and rest in the dense forest where the battles took place to awaken the next morning with a surprise.

I don't own anything! I hope you enjoy reading this! Reviews are welcome, constructive is certainly welcomed.


	2. Prologe Part II

**Chapter 2:**

Yato woke up with a groan and a stretch, "W-what happened..?" he stood up and finished stretching and noticed that he was more.. shorter than usual, confused he began looking for Kofuku and Ms. Crazy Chick; only to find two small balls of fluff, one a beautiful blonde and the other pink with various white spots on her.

Using his now, small legs, he stumbled over to the two. "Bishamon! Kofuku! Wake up!" Not getting any type of an answer, he hopped up and landed harshly on Kofuku's spotted tail, earning a yelp.

"Yato-chan! What was that for?! That hurt.." she whined while stretching a little, with a puzzled expression on her face. "Why am I a cat?"

"It was from the phantom that we fought last night, the large cat-like one, I guess it turned us into the cats. But what about our regalia's?" Yato, now a navy blue-dark violet cat replied. "Knowing Yukine, he probably ran of back home to sleep after we released them. Daikoku possibly went home as well. Same as Kazuma and the others."

"Possibly, but how to _**we**_ get back to our normal forms?"

"I don't know Bisha, but I have heard that the person you admire the most has to show any sort of affection to you, such as kissing~'

Bishamon and Yato's cheeks dusted a slight magenta color, thinking about their one person. Kofuku smirked and nodded, trying not to squeal knowing who their special person already is, without a doubt. Bishamon cleared her throat, "Then how do we get to the person so they can attempt to change us back?"

A few moments later, Yato left and returned with what seems to be an old box, that was used for camping as a storage for food from some hikers that gotten their food ambushed by scavengers, knocking it over to climb inside, he sat with his navy tail flicking behind him.

"Here's something that we can use to get there, whatcha think?" Yato patted himself on the back, prod he was the first to think of and find the transportation.

The Goddess' agreed then shoved him out of their make-shift home as Bishamon stood on her hind legs, glaring at him. "You found the box, now you can push us there."

"Alright.. skank-" He yelped as a sharp claw from the blonde cat swiped him on the head, leaving quite a scratch mark. With this and more arguing he began pushing, to the direction of Kofuku's shrine for her to sleep, and hopefully Daikoku can change her back, Bishamon hopped out at the gate of Takamagahara, hoping one of her regalia will at least take her to the manor.

Now exhausted, Yato slept-walked towards the house of his favorite human girl, once he finally gotten inside, mentally thanking her family for leaving the kitchen window unlocked and opened so he can sneak in without much issue. Clumsily climbing up the stairwell he finally made it to Hiyori's bedroom as it would seem like, finding her backpack in the corner of her bed, he struggled and finally gotten up to it to curl up and lay down to finally get some deserved sleep.

 _I know it's short and all, I'm trying to think of ways to make them longer each time, with little to no progress whatsoever. Anyway the next chapter is going to be Yato's and all it's chaotic mess. ;) Haha. Well thank you for reading and enjoying this fanfic, I don't own Noragami, except in my dreams!_


	3. Yato's Adventure Part I

**Yato's Adventure Part I:**

 **Yato woke up at the smell of bacon attacking his nose, glacing up he seen that he's alone in Hiyori's room with her clothes gone as well. His violet-blue ears perked up at the sound of a shower door opening as well as the bathroom door, releasing steam. The self proclaimed god of fortune blushed hard when his only follower showed up in just a towel around her body and her hair.**

 **"I feel better after that nice long shower.." the brunette heroine sighed softly as she walked over to the bathroom door, gathering her clothes, changing into them in the room with the wooden door shut.**

 **Yato, still in a daze, shook his head as he hopped, well fell dowm face first, he began strolling around the room as he nornally did before he was turned into..this.**

 **Hiyori walked back in and noticed our favorite minor god-turned-cat. She smiled sweetly and walked over to pick up the small animal.**

 **"Oh, you're the one who snuck into my room sometime last night huh? Do you have a name little guy? Or an owner?"**

 **She asked while settimg the kitten down on her bed as she checked the feline for any sort of collar.**

 **"You must be a stray huh.. Well, you have a home now..After I talk to my parents, come on, I bet you're starving."**

 **The brunette picked the feline up again as she began to stratch underneath his fluffy chin.** **The pair walked downstairs to be greeted by Mr and Mrs. Iki, owners of the hospital a few miles down the road.**

 **The parents greeted their daughter with a smile and a good morning kiss on the top of her silky brown hair. Her mother frowned a bit when she saw a new guest in her daughters arms.**

 **"Dear, where did you get this..animal?"**

 **"I found him last night on the way home from Yama's and decided to take him in. He seems to not have an owner or a name, I hoped I could take care him. I'll take him to the pet store and get him a bed, collar, litter box, food and water bowls. Please! I'll take care of him!" she pleaded, while she held Yato, who in his mind grinned and blushed a tad. _'you've always did everything to help me, I will owe you dearly after this is over, Hiyori.'_**

 **After thinking and discussing, her mother gave her her usual waffles, strawberries and a few strips of bacon.**

 **"Sure, Hiyori, you can take him there after breakfast, your father and I will drop you off on the way to work."**

 **Yato, in the few years he knew Hiyori, he never seen her smile as widly as she did just then, just watching her made his heart flutter a bit.**

 **Hiyori hugged both of her parents, accidently forgetting about the violet-tipped-dark blue-kitten in her grasp.**

 **"Thank you mother, father!" she squealed happily, and sat down at the table with the feline in her lap. She tore off pieces of her waffle and held it front of his nose for him to sniff it. Yato then took a bite as his bright (and sexy ;) ) blue eyes widened at the dash of cinnamon and a sweet taste of maple syrup.**

 **Hopping onto the table he took one of her waffles and dashed off to her room to finish when she started going after him and the stolen waffle.**

 **"I'll share with you but you can't just run off with it all over the house.." Hiyori sighed as she picked him and the waffle up, walking back downstairs, as Yato ate the waffle.**

 **\-- _timeskip sorry--_**

 **Her parents dropped her off at the pet shop a few blocks from their hospital. Hiyori and her new pet got out of the car, wishing her parents to have a good day at work.**

 **They walked in and went over to the selection of collars and tags. She spotted a tag in the shape of Yato's crown as it was a faded yellow colur. Grabbing it and a light blue collar that resembled his "fluffy fluff scarf" as he called it.**

 **Going over to the ingraving machine, she placed him on the table attatched to the machine.**

 **Then she realized she didn't give him a name. Judging by his blue eyes, blue and violet fur, she grinned.**

 **"Do you like the name Tsuki?" Yato meowed happily and hopped to all fours, agreeing.**

 **Hiyori then started typing the name on the keyboard as it carved it into the name as she began typing her contact information while Tsuki (Yato) snuck off and began walking around, trying to keep himself occupied.**

 **A few mintues later he strolled on back to Hiyori with and purred against her leg waiting to be picked up. She picked him up in her arms after she put the collar on along with the tag; they walked to the counter to pay. A tall blonde haired male with forest green eyes smiled at Hiyori.**

 **"Is this all for you and your cute pet?"**

 **"Yes, a collar, a custom tag, and other things. How much does it all cost sir?"**

 **"Nothing if you agreed to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?"**

 **"Um, I'm sorry but I already like someone. The cost please?" Hiyori asked, growing impatient.**

 **"$60.. How about your name?"** **Tsuki leaped out of her arms and walked up to the man, angry showing in his eyes, raising his dark blue paw and scratched the cashier, with a hiss.**

 **"Tsuki!! Bad kitty.. Again no, I'm sorry about his behavour. Well, thanks, bye."**

 ** _(A/N)_** ** _Well thats part one of Yato's story, sorry for the late update. I lost interest in the series for a while, I will be back with another chapter when possible. Hope everyone enjoyed!! Bye bye!!~_**


	4. Author Note

**_Hello everyone, I know I havent updated the story in a while and to be honest I'm currently deciding if I should delete it or just leave it as unfinished. I don't think anyone is going to read it nor likes it. I'm begining to dislike the storyline anyway, because when I attempt to plan out a draft for the Yato's story II I just draw a blank. I've rewatched the first season 8 times now and still cant get any inspiration for it. Gomensai._** ** _I still think I'm going to do a song fic on one of my Fairy Tail cruise ships but cant decide who to use. I can see the song fitting all 3 of them. (Jerza, Gruvia and Nalu). Who knows, it may help bring some inspiration for NekoGami Files. _**


End file.
